Previously, a user of a camera body that desired to add wireless communication capabilities to a camera would have to use either an external or internal module to modify the camera so as to provide such capabilities. An internal wireless module may be mounted inside the body of the camera, thus providing wireless capabilities with as little as an antenna visible from on the outside of the camera body. However, an internal wireless communication module may require some disassembly of the camera body itself for installation. Typical external wireless communication devices generally include a transmitter, receiver, and/or a transceiver in a body that requires some form of connectivity to the controls of the camera body to provide the camera body with the wireless communication functionality. Typically, an external wireless communication device remains separate from the camera body and uses wires to connect to a port of a camera. This type of external wireless communication device may require physical attachment to some part of the camera or its surroundings. This may be accomplished by tape, Velcro, or other aesthetically and physically unappealing techniques. Existing external wireless communication devices also have their own power supplies. The power supplies typically add to the size and mass of the module. The wires add to the complication and external bulk of using the external module. Another example of an external wireless communication device may be mounted in the hotshoe of a camera. The hotshoe only provides access to shutter synchronization. The hotshoe is typically reserved for a flash module, thus, when a wireless communication module is inserted therein, the hotshoe is unavailable for a flash or other device. Additionally, the hotshoe does not provide access to a power supply of the camera body. Thus, a hotshoe connected wireless communication module still requires its own power supply. It would be desirable to have a more compact, elegant, and directly connected module for providing wireless communication capability to a camera. It is also desirable to have a wireless communication module that leaves the hotshoe of the camera free to receive other devices, such as a flash.